Castles
by FallenSilverStars
Summary: What would happen in Nick hadn't tried to kill archer that night what if he planed something for him and Sophie and they got to have one perfect night? One shot. Lemon


**I couldn't breathe. I was going to see a him again. Honestly as I walked to the mill I expected someone to pop out and scream ether A " haha you thought Archer would ever like you? Ya, right! What a laugh! He's waiting with a dozen of the eye to kill you!" or B "Sophie Mercer! How could you betray your father like this?" Honestly they were both fairly likely I mean when did I ever have a normal day? But still I couldn't focus on the fact this could be a trap I didn't really believe that but still or the fact that I could very easily be caught or really any thing but the idea of him. I knew I would have to focus on all that soon as the whole reason we were meeting was so that we could figure out what to do. As much as I wished there was a manual for this kind of thing inMy dads office along with all the other books that I was fairly sure had no purpose called " what to when your in love with a member of a group of people who are hell bent on distorting all demons while being a demon and betrothed to a perfect guy who you may or may not have feelings for while trying to save the world" I doubted it was a real** thing.

Slowly I walked into the little clearing that surrounded the mill. Archer stood with his back to me. I took a moment to look at him. A black tee shirt was stretched over his shoulders which were thrown back so he stood tall. He wore old jeans that were somewhere between navy and black. His hair was messy but perfect in its own way. I was struck with how good he looked. Normally there was something in The set of his shoulders which made him look like the weight of the world was his to cary. I guess it was from the lies he had to tell constantly. But tonight his whole body radiated elation and excitement.

I didn't understand why. We were going to have to find a plan. We were going to have to sort through all the emotions we had. I knew the only way I was standing instead of curling up into a ball in the face if this mess was that I would be seeing him. And there was no way that my presence could effect him in that way.

Slowly I walked towards him. He spun to face me.

Archer

My breath caught when I saw her. She was just so perfect. I could help but remember the night of the ball. She had looked like an angel in her blue and green dress with that corset top. That night I had barely been able to stop myself from slamming her agents a wall and kissing her senseless in front of everyone including Elodie. And then that night when she was ment to be Hecate. Her back sliver dress that had clearly been designed (or possibly enchanted) so and any guy who saw her had there jaw glued to the floor. Her hair falling around her with that crown she looked like... Well a goddess. But tonight it she wasn't and angel or a goddess so was just Sophie. And that was even more breath taking. She wore tight jeans which would have any teenage guys going places demon hunter or no. And the light blue vee neck she wore was loose but in a way that just made her even more sexy.

"Hey Mercer" I managed to get out.

" Hey Cross" god she was killing me with just that. I was so screwed.

I couldn't help my self I walked across the clearing and pulled her into my arms. I bent so that my lips were on hers. It took her a moment but she kissed me back. Fuck she was good. I slid my tongue across her lower lip and she smiled denying me access. She started to pull away but not before getting my lower lip between her teeth so that they grazed it as she moved back sending chills down my back.

" What happened to no touching until we know what we're going to do?" she asked referring to my plan from the night before.

"Well my plan changed and for the new one the whole no touching concept shouldn't work to well"

Her breath hitched at those words. I smirked, I loved knowing I could do that to her but still couldn't quite believe it.

"Come here" I told her. But this time I didn't kiss her as much as it pained me instead I led us to the Itieris and put my necklace around both of out necks. I stepped backward and we entered the old mill.

Sophie

Suddenly we were standing out side a castle. I real one made out of stone with with towers and the whole thing. Except I guess this one had made into a hotel because as we entered there were bell hops and waiting areas and a front desk which archer pulled us up to and began speaking to the clerk in French. I had no clue was they were saying so I have no idea how he managed to get her to give him a room key.

He turned pulling me with him to the elevator and called something over his shoulder to the girl just before yanking me into the small elevator which I didn't have time to look around more then being able to tell it was quite nice and expensive before his lips were on mine.

Between kisses I managed to get out "when you said next time we would be kissing in a castle I didn't think you meant it."

He shrugged and pulled me put of the lift which I hasn't realized was at our floor. He pulled away for a moment and swung me into his arms bridal style and began walking to our room at a rather fast pace and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He placed me softly on the floor and I finally got to look around. The walls were a deep gold color inflicted with white designs. The carpet how ever was a perfect contrast black with red streaks down part of it that appeared to be randomly placed.

I felt Archer's hand guiding me to turn then leading me into one of the rooms which was now open.

I gasped looking around.

Archer

I smiled seeing Sophie look around in aw. God dammit she was so perfect. I remember all those nights at hex hall and when I was back with the eye when wi would lie awake trying to find some flaw in her. Telling my self that if there was something even one little thing about her that wasn't perfect that maybe just maybe I would fall out of love with her. But I just couldn't so I guess one of two things was happening. One she was just perfect nothing wrong with her or two any inperfections she had were now perfections to me.

Suddenly I realized she was looking at me with nervousness in her eyes. I realized how this must look taking her off to France and then taking her to a hotel where we would share a room alone for the night.

Now don't get me wrong I wanted to be with her tonight in that way. I had had sex before but never because I chose it because I was in love with the girl. Always for the eye. But I wanted her to be my first that I got to choose. There was a plus to having sex before I thought with a smirk. While I wished she would be my true first at least now I knew how to work a girls body and I could make her first time perfect. Wait this would be her first right? The thought of her with some other guy made me sick. But of course she was betrothed to Cal.

I realized I still hadn't said anything and quickly started speaking "look we don't have to do anything. God the thought of forcing you into something your not ready for makes me sick but I wanted to take you somewhere amazing. I swear we dont have to do anyth-"

"I want to" she interrupted. My heart stopped.

"Mercer say this straight to me because if I get you wrong and screw up here-"

"Archer what ever the hell your middle name is Cross I want to sleep with you" she said slowly making her voice very low and though I'm sure she didn't know it incredibly sexy. Fuck I was really screwed. I knew I needed to say something with some edge or I would go saying something stupid and very true like I love you.

" Who doesn't Mercer?" I asked with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss me. I returned her kiss happily. I quickly put my hands on her ass and wrapped her legs around my torso moaning hopelessly when her center came into contact with the area of my jeans which was becoming tighter and tighter.

I slammed the door shut with my foot and carried her over to the bed thro wing her down onto it and taking a moment to study her. Her dark curls were mess from my hands her lips swollen from my kiss. I slowly crawled on top of her careful not to put any of my weight on her small frame. All most as soon an my lips met hers she began tugging at my tee shirt. I pulled away from her reluctantly and pulled it off. I grinned as she took in my body "like the view Mercer?"

"Shut the hell up Cross." with that she pulled me to her lips and I happily obliged.

She slowly slid her hands down tracing my abs and making the tightness in My jeans 100 times worse. Finally her fingers reached the buttons of my jeans. But a shoved them aside.

"You have way to much clothing on" I tell her giving her a cheeky smile.

"Now who wants who Cross?" she asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes ant pulled her top off before she could stop me. She blushed and covered herself but I pulled her hands away.

"I'll always want you Sophie" I say using her first name hoping it will help her know I'm not lying. Quickly pull off her jeans and mine before sitting back to look at her. Her hair frames her face maiming her look... You guessed it perfect. It didn't hurt that she had a black lace bra and matching thong which made me even harder if that was even possible.

Slowly I reached behind her and undid her bra while sliding down he panties with one finger. I looked at her again even more butiful now. I kissed her lips slowly and sweetly before moving down to rub my thumb across one of her Brest while lowering my head to lick the other. Suddenly she moaned loudly and I nearly lost it. That was the most perfect sound in the work I thought repeating the possess to the other breast before moving down to her center. I slowly pushed her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thigh up till I reached where she wanted me. She was squirming trying to gain friction. I grinned and slowly slid one finger up and down her slit surprised to find that she was soaking wet. For me. I grinned at that thought. And slowly pushed a finger into her and found a slow pace that had her whimpering and moaning for more. I added another finger and curled them up knowing I would hit her G-spot. She moaned loudly and I slowly brought my mouth to her clit and began making slow lazy circles around it with my tongue. " Cross!" she called out in pleaser. Remember what I said about her moan being the best sound on earth? I changed my mind it was her calling out cross. I grinned knowing she was close but the thing was I needed to be inside her right away so I began going faster and faster until she came undone. I smirked at her. She pulled me up to her and kissed me. Hard.

Then she tried to flip us over so she was on top but I stopped her. "babe I would love you to some other time but I need to be I side you now" I said hating that I needed her this much. She smirked back a me and l lined my self up with her. " You sure about this?" I ask. She nods slowly and I push in fast knowing it will hurt less that way. Tears fill her eyes and I kiss them away when they fall. It breaks me to see her in pain. I wait knowing the pain will stop even though it's killing me I do it.

A few minutes later she begins rocking her hips agenst me and I take it as a sign to go. I slam into her hard. And we begin to find a rhythm slow but hard. God dammit it feels so damn good I think it might kill me. She's way better then anyone I've ever been with. And this is her first time! With practice...

After a few minutes my thrust are getting faster and less timed. She had already come undone three more times and I could feel myself getting close. I slammed into her one more time hitting her so we fell together.

Once we recovered i rolled off her so we were both on our sides fear face in my chest and her legs around my waist. My arms holding her close and somehow I was still inside her.

"I love you mercer" I say I to her hair.

"I love you to Archer" she responds.

Everything was perfect in that moment I wouldn't change a thing.

Hey guys hoped you liked it!R&R XOXO Vix


End file.
